


Kaleidoscope

by royalblade



Series: FE3H SETETH CONTENT [1]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Getting Together, KISSING BENEATH STAINED GLASS, M/M, SPOILERS TO CHAPTER 7, Seteth is stressed and i wish i could romance him, Would be a slow burn BUT i skipped all the drama to get to what ppl rly wanr, snapshots of life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-29
Updated: 2019-07-29
Packaged: 2020-07-24 23:41:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20022943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/royalblade/pseuds/royalblade
Summary: “Yes, yes,” Seteth muttered, “because youswearit, it will be done.”Byleth smiled wryly, “Indeed.”—Seteth may be stressed, but he isn’t a bad guy.





	Kaleidoscope

**Author's Note:**

> A, B, C, easy as one, two, three!  
> easy as Do, re, me, A, B, C, one, two, three-  
> baby, you and me!

“And just _what_ are you doing here?” 

Seteth spit the words like poison, his glower darkened the room as he looked over his shoulder at Byleth.

Byleth sighed, “I’m here to ask about Flayn, there haven’t been any leads thus far. I want to go over what we know again.”

Seteth’s demeanor changed immediately, “Is that so? I apologize I am....” he grimaced, “rather tense.”

“So I see.” 

Seteth narrowed his eyes just a bit, but opened a notebook from out of his robes instead. 

“Then we have no time to waste, I’ll fill you in on the Knight’s latest findings. 

—

Byleth knocked loudly on the outside of the door before entering the small office. “Seteth? I was told you were asking to see me.”

Seteth glanced up from his desk, “Professor... I...” he sighed before standing and walking around the desk to face Byleth, “I wanted to thank you. For your help in finding Flayn. If it weren’t for you and your quick thinking, I might not have...” 

He lowered his gaze and swallowed, something inside Byleth’s heart softened. Seteth might be stressed, but he wasn’t a bad guy. 

Byleth gave a small smile, “I’m grateful she was rescued as well. Flayn is dear to many at the monastery, including myself. But your thanks means a lot to me, so I guess you’re welcome.”

Seteth smiled too, a weary one, but an expression lighter on his face than any other Byleth had seen before. 

“I’m afraid I might have been too harsh on you in the past. With the Archbishop trusting an outsider so swiftly, and with a Hero Relic, I feel as though its my duty to be on guard.... while I cannot promise I trust you entirely, I am indebted to you, and I no longer have any worries about your strength of character.”

Byleth blinked, “Please, you owe no debt, I saved Flayn because I was worried for her, and above all else she was an innocent in need. The Death Knight is an enemy of mine as long as he wanders the Monastery, that is something I believe is right, in addition to my duty to keep the students safe from threats.” 

Seteth raised an eyebrow, “Ah, there it is, that strength of character. Accept my words, Professor, I won’t take humility for an answer. I am yours if you are in need of aid, think of it as paying you back for my attitude these last few months.”

Byleth sighed as he smiled, he felt a little lighter, and perhaps a hint of fondness, as he bowed his head and left Seteth’s office. 

—  
Byleth tapped on the parchment before Ingrid, “You see, this formation would be correct for a sword wielding opponent, but against a lance it is ineffective.”

Ingrid nodded stoutly, “Of course, I understand.” 

Byleth looked back to her failed exam to correct another point, but a familiar voice stopped him. 

“Professor,” Byleth glanced to the doorway of the classroom, Seteth was standing in it, with the light illuminating him from behind he was radiant in the afternoon sunlight, “a word?” 

Byleth stared for a moment too long, studying the shadows cast by Seteth’s silhouette, the light setting his hair aglow, the controlled, stern expression. 

“Um, Professor?” Ingrid asked.

“Yes, of course.” Byleth answered quickly, “Ingrid, look over this, study it, and do better on your next exam. I will be back shortly.”

“Yes Professor.” Ingrid said, dutiful as ever, as Byleth quickly crossed the room to the door.

“Seteth, is there something you needed?”

He glanced past Byleth into the common room, and then looked back. His eyes were verdant, they seemed alight with power and intelligence; cool and demanding. “I would like to discuss a matter with you in my office, is now acceptable?”

Byleth cleared his throat and nodded. 

Seteth office was just like the last time Byleth had been there, book shelves lined the walls, an ornate rug lay across the wooden floors, and an ancient desk stood in the center of the room. 

Seteth took his seat, and Byleth sat in the chair opposite. 

He took a moment to compose himself, and then Seteth set his hands upon the table and began.

“I apologize for involving you in this, but I feel as though I must speak to someone, and there is no one I feel like I can speak with, aside from you.” Seteth said this briskly with an aged look in his eye.

“What about the Archbishop?”

Seteth closed his eyes and sighed, “She and I are close, it is true, however I fear she would take me to be fragile, or unfit, to do my job.

“The truth is, Byleth, I feel so weary of this terror set upon the Monastery. We have been trying to counter the Death Knight for months now, and we are still no closer to catching him, we cannot even protect our own students from his terror. I could not even protect Flayn...

“And now this Flame Emperor shows up; when does it end, Byleth? We send the knights, we investigate, we look to the town, and what does it accomplish? Nothing, nothing, we barely manage to rescue Flayn, and to discover that Monica was kidnapped too...”

Seteth covered his face with his hands, before sighing roughly and dragging them down his face. “Are we even making progress, Byleth? How can we protect against the Western Church if we cannot keep even the Monastery safe?” 

“We cannot give up,” Byleth began, he felt heavy watching Seteth fold, “We have been making gains against the Death Knight. I know it seems futile, but he is still a mortal man, eventually we will catch him. I will catch him, I swear it.”

“Yes, yes,” Seteth muttered, “because you _swear_ it, it will be done.” 

Byleth smiled wryly, “Indeed.”

Seteth didn’t smile, and instead furrowed his brow. “I am sorry, Professor, I should not have troubled you with such baseless anxieties.” 

“You called me Byleth before, so do so again; I think we’re past the honorifics.” 

“Well then, Byleth, I am sorry I took your valuable class time.” 

Byleth looked at him again, watched the dullness in his eyes, noticed for the first time the drop in his shoulders. “Seteth, you should ask for time off.”

“Time off?” he scoffed 

“Yes, you’ve been working harder than anyone, the archbishop will let you have a break once in a while. Just for a few hours, an afternoon or an evening.”

Seteth frowned, his eyes were heavy and weighted. 

Byleth placed a hand over Seteth’s on the table, “Go into town, have dinner somewhere, visit some shops. I’ll even come with you if you a reminder to make you take breaks.” 

Seteth’s eyes lowered to watch their hands, something unreadable in his expression. “Perhaps...”

“You’re wound up, Seteth, if keep working like this you’ll wind until you snap. Too many people rely on you for you to hurt yourself like that.”

Seteth seemed to take an eternity to contemplate, head bowed and eyes dark. He sighed, and nodded, “Yes, yes maybe some time off seems nice.”

Byleth smiled, and wrapped Seteth’s hand between his own two. Seteth glanced up at him, a small smile twisting the end of his mouth. 

“Thank you.”  
—  
This hallway of the Cathedral was quiet in the mornings, the small hum of mass far away in the main chamber echoed softly through the halls, giving the radiant white stone a lively cadence. 

The alcove was overlooked by a window, one of stained glass and beautiful colors. It depicted Saint Cethleann, standing tall with her staff raised, bright sunbeams burst from the staff’s head, and the rainbow of colors fell soft upon Byleth’s hair and the pages of his book. 

Light illuminated the side of his face, lit up his eyes which were narrowed in concentration on his book, one hand tapped mindlessly on the cover as he turned a page.

They had taken to reading together here recently. It was part of their mutual agreement to take more time to relax. Part of Seteth still rebelled against the idea of rest with due work still pending, but when Byleth had pulled on his hand, smiled that soft little smile of his, and said _“I’m just cashing in my favor.”_ Seteth’s resolve crumbled. 

Seteth’s own book was forgotten in his lap though, as he watched Byleth turn a page, disturbing the kaleidoscope of colors dancing across his skin. He tapped a finger against the cold stone of the alcove as his thoughts wandered to their favorite topic. 

What if he were to reach out? To touch Byleth; stroke his hair or hold him tenderly? Would he object? 

Surely not, Byleth was not touch shy, but then again, a friendly brush of the hand or hand on his arm was a far different matter. 

Touching Byleth because he wanted to, because he wanted to know how Byleth would react, was an explored territory, one with many variables. If he cupped his cheeks or pressed their lips together... 

Would Byleth protest? he would not? 

Seteth raised his hand, and then lowered it again.

Unbeknownst to his internal conflict, Byleth laughed softly at his book, a small smile tugging at his mouth, the colors danced across his mouth and made his voice seem so much sweeter. 

Seteth lifted his hand again, and this time, gently tucked a lock of hair behind Byleth’s ear, he followed the curve of his cheek and gently rested his hand on the bottom of his jaw.

Byleth blinked, he turned to look at Seteth, leaning into his palm. 

“Seteth?” he asked softly, a hand raising to cover Seteth’s, holding it to his face.

Seteth’s heart suddenly squeezed, Byleth’s soft eyes were entirely focused on him, gentle and adoring 

“T-tell me if this is improper, please.”

Before he could change his mind Seteth swiftly leaned in and pressed his lips to Byleth’s.

He pulled back just as fast, intently watching Byleth to gauge his reaction. 

Byleth’s eyes widened as a blush spread across his face, “Oh...”

Seteth pulled his hand away, mortification slowly spreading through his chest, “My apologies, that was most improper, I hope I haven’t upset you in my foolishness-“

“Seteth, wait,” 

Seteth paused despite himself, hope bloomed in his chest, struggling against the mortification and dread. 

Byleth smiled almost bashfully, as he leaned closer, gently cupping Seteth’s cheeks and drawing him closer, “That isn’t any way to kiss me, Seteth.”

Seteth glanced from Byleth’s eyes down to his smile, “My.... my apologies...”

Byleth kissed him gently, chastely, his lips were rough and chapped. Seteth sighed gently as Byleth ran a hand through his hair, he tightened his grip and pushed Seteth’s head to the side, deepening the kiss. 

Seteth was content to let Byleth manhandle him more, but as he heard a door shut somewhere down the hallway he suddenly realized where they were. 

Seteth put his hands on Byleth’s shoulders and pushed them apart, his face rapidly warming, “We should, ah, find somewhere more private for this,”

Byleth glanced past him nervously, as if suddenly realizing their situation as well. He quickly withdrew his hands and coughed, “We could... relocate... to my quarters.”

Seteth straightened his uniform and smoothed down his hair as he stood, “Yes, I’d like that.” 

He held out a hand to Byleth, and as they stood together, they smiled under a kaleidoscope of color.

**Author's Note:**

> yeah anyways every day i give seteth flowers from the garden. no idea how to make him join my army but i pray that one day i’ll have my green eyed man.
> 
> (i want a church boy, to go to church and read his biiiibbblleeee)


End file.
